All Yours
by LadydemonLyn
Summary: My first story. Better summary inside. SasuNaru KakaIru. Sasuke loves Naruto but first he needs to know if being gay is okay. Thanks to Kakashi and Iruka, he might just find the answers he's looking for.


A/N: Hey! I'm Lyn. None of that double 'n' crap either. So this is my first story and my first lemon.

**Summary:**** Sasuke has finally realized he loves Naruto, but he doesn't know if being gay is okay. That is until he stumbles upon Kakashi and Iruka at a very– interesting time. SasuNaru and a bit of KakaIru. **

**WARNINGS:**** Boy love! Cussing! LEMON! Oh my!**

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly I don't own Naruto nor do I own the characters, but I own this story! **

**Lyn:**** Yay, my first story!**

**Naruto: ****-Pops out of nowhere- Cool! Is it any good?**

**Lyn: ****-Screams and jumps back- NARUTO? What are you doing here?**

**Naruto:**** I wanted to read your story because I'm in it! **

**Lyn: ****Are you the only one here? –Looks around room suspiciously-**

**Naruto:**** No, it was actually Sasuke's idea. **

**Lyn:**** Right let me guess, you read the warnings didn't you, Sasuke?**

**Sasuke:**** Hn.**

**Lyn:**** Was that a 'yes' hn or a 'no' hn?**

**Sasuke:**** Yes.**

**Lyn: ****Figures...and I thought I was a pervert.**

**Sasuke:**** You are.**

**Lyn:**** Oh right...well you're a bigger one! **

**Sasuke:**** Hn.**

**Naruto:**** What are you two talking about?**

**Lyn:**** Nothing Naruto. Just eat some ramen. -Gives him some ramen-**

**Naruto:**** YEAH! -Hugs Lyn-**

**Sasuke:**** -Glares-**

**Lyn:**** -Sticks tongue out- **

**Sasuke:**** Sadistic bitch.**

**Lyn:**** Horny bastard!**

**Naruto:**** Yummy Ramen!**

**Sasuke & Lyn**** -Sweat drop-**

**Lyn:**** Okay...well on with the story!**

* * *

**-All Yours-**

* * *

Sasuke walked toward the bridge to meet his teammates… like he always did. When he got there Sakura was the first and only one to arrive… like she always was. He mentally groaned. A little diversity in their morning habits wouldn't be a bad change in his book.

"Sasuke-kun! Good morning! Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Hn." Sasuke walked past her and leaned against the bar thinking of a certain blonde idiot. He'd finally come to terms with his feelings this past month. Sasuke realized that he liked Naruto. A lot… And not in that "well you're an idiot, but we've been through a lot and I consider you a brother" it was more like "well you're an idiot, but we've been through a lot and I consider you to be rather attractive and I've kind of always thought it would be you and I walking down the road of life together." Now the only problem is that he couldn't show his feelings for Naruto. Why? Because for one he knew Naruto was straight. If you can call once liking a pink abomination straight that is. Also, he wasn't sure if it was alright to be gay. Sasuke didn't really see any of his peers in gay relations, nor did any of his teachers appear to be in similar relations. He could ask around and see what the outlook for homosexual encounters was, but he was an Uchiha; Uchiha's don't ask. So instead of trying to find ways to tell Naruto that he's loved him for as long as he can remember even if it took him forever to admit it, he had settled for watching him from a far and making sure he protected his Naruto.

Okay so maybe Naruto wasn't his, but he would be damned to have any one else have him.

Originally there was the problem of reviving his clan but he found it much easier to give up that goal than he had thought it would be. Maybe it was so easy because when he didn't announce that he was giving up on reviving his clan, to all the villagers' dismay, he used to have girls at his door asking if he would choose them to carry his babies. Some of them showed up naked. Sasuke shuddered at the memory. He was also wrestling still with the issue of getting Naruto to like him back since he was straight. But then he remembered something important; He was _Uchiha Sasuke; _he could make anyone fall in love with him. But then he remembered Naruto was _Naruto,_ which might complicate things since he was so dense…

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts by said blond who he couldn't stop thinking about.

"Good morning Sakura!" Naruto yelled running over to the bridge. Sakura smacked Naruto on the head.

"Naruto keep it down! You're giving me a headache!" She yelled turning back to look at the Uchiha.

_That bitch._ Sasuke mentally burned her with his fire jutsu.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke, nodded his head, and muttered a quick, "Morning asshole."

Sasuke didn't show the shock or the contentment in his voice or on his face at hearing Naruto actually greeting him pleasantly, well by their standards anyways, "Morning idiot."

They all sat around waiting for their teacher to arrive two hours from the time he was supposed to meet them... like he always did. Seriously, a little variety wouldn't kill them.

* * *

It was four hours later when Naruto's already limited supply of patience wore out. "Where is he? He's never later than two hours and it's been four!" Naruto screamed.

"Maybe something happened. One of us should go find him." Sakura suggested. Inner Sakura was screaming, _YEAH! Naruto should go! Then I'll have Sasuke-kun all to myself cha!_

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement and was having somewhat of the same thoughts only a little different. _I'll get Sakura to go and have some alone time with Naruto._

While Naruto, who had gotten over Sakura to both Sakura's and Sasuke's relief, had something totally different on his mind._ This is going to be a waste of time; I should go. Stupid Kakashi is probably molesting poor Iruka._

Yup, that's right. Naruto knew that Iruka and Kakashi were both gay and gay together. He'd found out a while ago when he walked into Iruka's classroom to see Kakashi pushing the poor blushing man up against the wall. It took a while for the two grown men to convince him that Kakashi wasn't attacking Iruka, at least not in a way that wasn't welcomed. It had taken only a little bit longer for Naruto to come out of shock after their relationship was explained, but he accepted their relationship; half-way anyway. He still had an issue with his perverted teacher being with his wonderful, father-like, ex-teacher. But he wasn't a homophobe. In fact, he soon found that he, himself, was bi. He even at one point in time liked Sakura AND Sasuke at the same time. Talk about conflicting feelings… Now that his crush on Sakura was over he'd come to the only slightly uncomfortable realization that he liked Sasuke more than was crush appropriate. Hell, he even would go as far as being in love with bastard!

Naruto shook his head. He was getting off track.

Anyway, he did not like the fact that Kakashi was mindlessly molesting Iruka any chance he got. God knows how many times they 'do it.' With Kakashi being Kakashi they probably go at it like little bunnies in heat! But because his lewd teacher was so perversely predictable, he knew Kakashi was late every morning because he was with Iruka. But Iruka being Iruka never let him be more than two hours late which was why Naruto knew Kakashi was being a pervert! Well, being more of a pervert than was allowed in the morning!

"I think that–" Sakura started but was interrupted by Naruto, "I'll go."

Sasuke looked at Naruto warily. "No, I think Sakura should go, you'll probably make a stop for ramen...idiot." Sasuke did not want to be alone with Sakura; that was like the reverse of what he wanted to happen.

They argued, more like Naruto yelled and Sasuke called him an idiot, for about five minutes until Sasuke decided that since he was not going to be able to be alone with Naruto that he should be the one to go that way he got to be away from Sakura for a bit. She was looking at him with those eyes that he wished Naruto would give him. The kind that say, "Please take me now and make me yours!"

"Fine, then I'll go." Sakura tried to protest but gave in when the Uchiha sent her a glare and instead agreed with him full-heartedly. "You're right Sasuke! You're the best choice since Naruto is so useless."

It took all Sasuke's self-control from hitting her. Naruto paled. He'd been sworn to secrecy by Iruka who wasn't quite prepared to have everyone know that he was with Kakashi. He made it clear that he wanted to tell everyone on their own terms, not be accident or word of mouth. He just knew that if Sasuke went he would find out why he had wanted to go.

"No Sasuke I really think I should go." Sasuke was suspicious now. Whenever Sasuke said he was going to do something he meant it. Naruto and Sakura both knew that. Yet Naruto was still volunteering. _So you know something we don't know, is that it idiot? Well, now I'm going to know too._

"Sakura keep Naruto here while I go find Kakashi."

"Of course Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said turning to Naruto. "Sasuke, wait, you don't understand–urgh!"

Naruto lifted his head off the ground while trying to throw of his pink comrade that was currently pinning him to the ground. "Naruto stay still!" Sakura yelled.

"But, but, but Sasuke wait!" It was too late, Sasuke was already gone. _Iruka is going to kill me! Kakashi doesn't mind if anyone finds out but Iruka does._ Naruto gave up on trying to get out of Sakura's hold. He had even told Kakashi and Iruka that he liked Sasuke and that if they didn't tell he wouldn't tell. Naruto tried singing in his head to calm himself down, but there was only one song that was playing. _Iruka's going to kill me, to kill me, to kill me, oh Iruka's going to kill me and Kakashi's going to watch._

* * *

Sasuke walked around the village hoping to sense his teacher's chakra and was surprised to sense it coming from Iruka's place. _What's the Scarecrow doing at the Dolphin's house?_ He walked up to the apartment door and recalled that Naruto had once said that he just walks into Iruka's house without knocking so Sasuke decided that he deserved the same privilege.

He opened the door and took off his sandals. He stiffened when he heard small noises coming from the living room. He crept quietly over to the living room and his jaw dropped in a moment of pure Un-Uchiha-ness. Right on the couch was Kakashi and Iruka. Iruka was lying on the couch with Kakashi straddling his hips and kissing him hard on the mouth while his hands slid the other man's shirt up. _That explains why Naruto wanted to go. He probably knew._ On the outside Sasuke looked like a fish out of water while on the inside he felt a weight lifted off his shoulder. Looking at two of the village's most respected ninja's making out on the couch, he now knew if being gay was okay. It wasn't. It was absolutely perfect.

Too deep in his thoughts Sasuke didn't see that Kakashi and Iruka had stopped and were looking at him.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Iruka squeaked out.

"I came to get Kakashi assuming he was here." Sasuke said in his calm tone.

"Well he is. Wait. How did you know he would be here? Damn it! Naruto said that if we didn't say anything about his crush on you that he wouldn't tell anyone! I'm going to kill him!" Iruka screamed.

Kakashi looked down at the man still under him. "When you do, can I watch?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"So it's okay?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi and Iruka looked at him.

"Is what okay Sasuke?" Iruka asked.

"To be gay." The Uchiha elaborated.

"Of course it is Sasuke. A lot of people in the village are gay. In fact, Naruto is bi." Kakashi stated, his eyes curving in what might indicate a smile was forming under his mask.

Sasuke turned to look at Iruka. "You said he had a crush me. Was that true?"

Iruka looked like a deer about to be shot. "Well, well umm...no." Iruka lied looking at Kakashi hoping he'd get the hint. He relaxed when Kakashi nodded at him and turned back to Sasuke. "No, he's flat out in love with you."

Iruka decided to switch his plan to kill Naruto to killing Kakashi.

"Good. Then he should be able to return my feelings." Sasuke said walking to the doorway. "Oh, and Naruto didn't tell me. I volunteered to come look for you. Though now I know why he was so willing to go."

Iruka paled. "Please don't tell him we told you then." Kakashi meanwhile was hunting for something in his bag. "Here Sasuke, you'll need this." He threw him a bottle that said 'lube' across the top. If Sasuke had been anyone else he would have blushed.

Instead he smirked. "Thanks Kakashi." With that said he walked out the door and straight for the bridge.

* * *

Naruto was still lying under Sakura when Sasuke came back. "Sasuke-kun where's Kakashi?" Sakura asked getting off of Naruto.

"He was busy." He said simply. Sasuke walked past Sakura and straight towards Naruto. Sasuke stopped a few inches away from Naruto leaving the blond with little personal space.

"What is it bastard?" Sasuke slowly lowered his head and pecked Naruto's lips with his. A jolt of electricity shot through both of them as Sasuke did it again only leaving his lips on Naruto's for a bit longer.

Sakura, who had seen the whole thing, stared in shock. She wasn't sure what she felt, but the fact that the scene made her blush made her think it was time to leave and have a chat with Ino.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for the longest time until Sasuke got impatient. He grabbed Naruto's hand and started to drag him to his house. "Sasuke what are you doing? Let go!" Sasuke ignored him as they came up to his house and he took out his keys to unlock the door. "Sasuke, why did you...kiss me?" Naruto asked looking at the ground as Sasuke unlocked the door. Sasuke looked at Naruto then smiled while tugging him through the door. "Idiot."

"What! Asshole, don't call me that!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke locked the door and turned back to his prey. "Answer my question Sasuke!"

"I kissed you because I like you. No. I love you, you idiot." Sasuke said as he stepped closer to Naruto who in return stepped back. "But why? Why would you love a demon?" Naruto looked away.

Sasuke growled. "Don't say that. Just because the fox demon is in you doesn't mean you're the same person."

Naruto looked back to Sasuke. "I like you too." He said blushing. Sasuke smirked. "Good then we are now officially boyfriends." Sasuke said walking closer to Naruto. Naruto blushed and stepped back some more while smiling. "Thanks for asking there jackass and uh, what are we doing at your house?"

"I've come here to claim you. Mark you. Make you mine." He said simply. "WHAT! Just because we are boyfriends doesn't mean I belong to you!" Naruto yelled. "Not yet but you will." Naruto mumbled a quiet, "Possessive bastard."

Sasuke started to move towards Naruto again who in turn stepped back. Until Naruto fell on the couch that was behind him. Sasuke took this chance and pounced on Naruto kissing him hungrily on the mouth. Naruto gasped into the kiss which Sasuke instantly took as an invitation and shoved his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Sasuke tasted all he could of Naruto's mouth. It was intoxicating and addicting.

Naruto finally gave in and kissed back. After a while the two realized that they needed to breathe and reluctantly pulled apart, saliva still connecting their mouths as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Let's take this to a more comfortable place." Sasuke huskily whispered into Naruto's ear sending shivers down his spine. "Okay." Naruto said as Sasuke helped him up. They walked up the stairs and down the hall into Sasuke's room. Naruto didn't get much chance to admire his room as Sasuke threw him on the bed. "Ouch! A little warning next time, bastard..." Naruto said glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke ignored replying in favor of straddling the younger boy's hips.

Naruto whimpered as Sasuke's hand lightly brushed over his growing erection. Sasuke swallowed up the whimper by reclaiming lips he'd only dreamt about. He allowed his hands to start crawling up Naruto's shirt. Once Sasuke reached a nipple he gave it a flick. Naruto arched his back into his touch and moaned into their kiss. Sasuke's hands shook as he realized that he'd finally get to have the one thing he'd always wanted. _Mine._

Sasuke released Naruto's mouth and removed his shirt throwing it carelessly on the floor. Naruto sat up so he was in a sitting position. Sasuke looked at him with confused eyes. Naruto smirked and grabbed the hem of Sasuke's shirt and said seductively. "Sasuke."

Sasuke was now extremely hard. He threw off his shirt and attached himself to Naruto's neck pushing him back on the bed. Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck all over until he found his sensitive spot that had Naruto moaning loudly. Sasuke kissed and licked the spot a few times before biting down. Naruto made a noise of protest that quickly died down as a tongue came to soothe the bite more. Sasuke moved his head back so he could admire his work as a lovely purple bruise began to form.

"Now that I've marked you no one else can have you." He whispered while nibbling the blonde's ear lobe. He trailed kisses down the tan neck before him and down his chest to two little nubs. With one hand he played with Naruto's left nipple while his mouth explored the other. The little noises of approval egged Sasuke to kiss lower until he was at the edge of Naruto's pants. Skillfully he used his teeth to unzip his pants. He threw them off just like the forgotten shirts then gently rubbed Naruto's hard member through the other male's boxers.

Naruto's hips arched up off the bed and his hand shout up to stop his mouth but not before a soft "Sasuke… please," escaped. Naruto had begged. The Uchiha paused as a wave of arousal rushed over him before he took off Naruto's boxers. He backed up a bit to admire his prize. Naruto noticed Sasuke's stare and started fidgeting. "Don't stare asshole!"

Sasuke kissed the top off Naruto's member in apology causing said boy to gasp and buck in delight. Sasuke smirked and placed both hands on Naruto's hips to stop him from bucking. He licked the slit that was already weeping pre-come. "Stop teasing me." Naruto moaned out. Taking pity on the boy, Sasuke engulfed Naruto's entire member in his mouth. Naruto screamed throwing his head back in sheer pleasure. Sasuke chuckled causing a vibration that made Naruto tense.

"Sasuke, I'm-I'm going to–" His warning broke off into a yell as Naruto's orgasm erupted into the waiting mouth of the Uchiha. Sasuke greedily drank up all the come and licked before he crawled back up the other boy's body. "Don't think we are done yet. I still need to make you mine." He grabbed Naruto's limp member and slowly pumped it bringing it slowly back to life. While his left hand was busy making Naruto hard again Sasuke's right hand grabbed the bottle of lube Kakashi had given him. He smirked.

Once the blond was back to being hard Sasuke poured some of the liquid on three of his fingers and brought his index finger to Naruto's virgin hole. He slowly pushed the finger in and out causing Naruto who had, had his eyes close to open them wide. Naruto tried to squirm away from the invading finger but Sasuke kept him in place. Sasuke added a second finger using scissoring motions to stretch him some more.

"Sasuke it hurts." Naruto whimpered. Sasuke claimed his lips trying to get him to forget the fingers. It wasn't working too well. Naruto was starting to get tears in his eyes. He quickly added a third finger and moved them around until he hit a spot that had Naruto arching his back and pushing back on his fingers.

"Ah! Do-do that again." Naruto moaned, thrusting his hips onto Sasuke's fingers. Instead Sasuke removed his fingers earning a growl from Naruto. Grabbing the bottle once more Sasuke coated his erection and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. "Don't worry, it'll get better." Sasuke gave Naruto a quick kiss on the lips before he slowly entered him. "Naruto, you're so tight…it feels so good." Sasuke moaned with Naruto as he finally got all the way in. He waited a second for Naruto to adjust to him. He was trying his hardest not to just pound Naruto into the mattress. But he managed because he wanted Naruto to know that he wanted to make love to him, not just have sex.

"Sasuke...move." Naruto growled out. Sasuke nodding, starting at a slow pace and picking it up once Naruto started thrusting his hips in time with his. "Ahhh, Sasuke!" Sasuke started gaining speed and continued to aim for that spot that was making Naruto see stars. Feeling himself teetering towards the edge, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's neglected member and started pumping it hard and fast with his thrusts.

Naruto screamed out a version of his name as he reached his climax, coating both his and Sasuke's stomachs. Hearing Naruto call out loudly his name and having Naruto's walls close all around his member a few more thrusts and he too spilled his seed into Naruto with a much softer version of the blonde's name tumbling out.

After catching his breath Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and lied next to him, putting his arms around Naruto's waist possessively pulling him to his chest. Naruto pulled the blankets around them and nuzzled up to Sasuke. "I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto and Sasuke both smiled to one another. Sasuke lowered his head a little closing his eye lids slowly and tightened his hold on Naruto's waist a little more while whispering. "Mine. All mine."

Naruto snuggled up more into Sasuke's neck and whispered into Sasuke's ear before they both drifted to sleep.

"All yours."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of my first story/lemon? Please no flaming. R&R please! I hope the edits I made don't ruin the love this story received long ago.**

**Lyn:**** I'm finished!**

**Naruto:**** -sniff- I feel so loved.**

**Lyn:**** That's because you are loved.**

**Sasuke:**** -Wraps arms protectively around Naruto's waist glaring at Lyn-**

**Lyn:**** Don't worry Sasuke, he **_**is**_** all yours. You should thank me for the story you know!**

**Sasuke:**** -smiles- Thank you. **

**Lyn:**** -Gasp- SASUKE SMILED! I must be dreaming. No one pinch me! If this is a dream I don't want to wake up from it!**

**Naruto:**** What are you talking about? I see Sasuke smile all the time.**

**Lyn:**** Aw, of course he smiles to you Naruto – and to you only.**

**Naruto:**** But he just smiled at you…**

**Lyn:**** Well, Sasuke and I are good friends now. **

**Sasuke:**** Hn. Is that so? Then if you will excuse us, **_**friend**_**, we have some business to attend to. -Drags Naruto into Lyn's room-**

**Lyn:**** What? WAIT, SASUKE, NOT MY ROOM! I JUST WASHED THE SHEETS! -Runs to locked door and pounds on it-**

**Naruto:**** Feel lucky, now you can tell all your friends that sit on your bed that Sasuke and I have done it there.**

**Lyn:**** -Laughs head off- Gosh I can't wait to see their faces –wait– GET OUT OF MY ROOM!**

**Sasuke:**** Hope you enjoyed the story; I know we did.**

**Naruto:**** Ja ne!**

**-Owari-**


End file.
